


Tsurugi's Strawberries

by addicted_2_manga



Series: Tsukuni Gets a Happy Ending! [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Happy Tsurugi is best Tsurugi, I hated myself a little bit when I was writing disappointed Tsurugi, M/M, Seriously so much fluffy fluff, Tsurugi deserves this, You love him Mikuni admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: Somebody's been leaving Tsurugi strawberries on his birthday. Who ever could it be? Hmmmm.....I just love writing a happy Tsurugi <3 <3





	Tsurugi's Strawberries

Strawberries. Every August 31st, Tsurugi would return to his room at the end of the day to find a carton of strawberries waiting on his bed. There was never a card, or a note; there was never anything but a single carton of beautiful, perfectly ripe and delectable strawberries. It was one of the few things the Ace of C3 would say he truly looked forward to. He only wish he knew who was behind the secret fruit deliveries, so he could offer them his heartfelt gratitude. His first instinct had been to assume it was Touma, but Tsurugi was never able to conjure up the courage to ask. A part of him deep down knew such a kind and sentimental gesture could never come from his Tai-chan, and he didn’t think he’d be able to handle the rejection of a confirmation from the man’s own mouth. Yumikage and Junichiro had insisted that it wasn’t either of them and admitted they felt dumb for not having thought of it themselves. It seemed Tsurugi would never solve the mystery, so in the end, he stopped trying and decided to just enjoy the simple, yet exquisite pleasure of birthday strawberries that had been selected just for him, by someone who cared. 

Another August 31st had rolled around. This one was different somehow. To start with, it was a rare day off for the Tsukimitsu Trio. Tsurugi chose to interpret that as Touma’s way of saying ”happy birthday”. They had a picnic at the park, mostly for Takuto’s sake, but Tsurugi had no problem with that. The little boy never failed to bring a smile to “Churugi’s” face and being together with his friends and little Takuto filled him with a feeling that he could only guess must be joy. Try as he might, though, Tsurugi couldn’t fully engage in the moment, even as he played with Takuto and laughed with Yumikage and Junichiro. An odd sense of loss nagged at the corners of his mind, as if something important had been missing all along and it was only now truly dawning on him. That incomplete feeling hounded him until he finally decided he’d had enough and returned to headquarters early, to get some rest.  
“At least my strawberries are waiting.” Tsurugi thought as he opened the door to his room. The ghost of a smile played across his lips while his gaze traveled straight to the head of his bed, where his treasured treat would be waiting. Only, that particular August 31st, there were no strawberries. A gasp escaped his throat as he stared dumbly at his empty bed, amber eyes owl-like and the corners of his mouth twitching with the disappointment he was fighting so hard against. It was entirely possible that Tsurugi had returned to his room too early and his birthday delivery just hadn’t happened yet, but optimism had never been one of the birthday boy’s known traits. Shaking his head slowly and attempting a nonchalant chuckle, he turned to close the door behind him. “It was bound to end sometime, I guess. It was nice while it lasted.” He tried to reassure himself as he shuffled over to his bed and fell onto it with a soft “thump”. All he wanted to do in that moment was sleep, so that the rest of the day could pass by without his notice. After some tossing, turning, and readjusting, he got his wish as exhaustion finally overtook both mind and body. 

It was past sunset when Mikuni slipped silently into the room. He would’ve come and gone hours ago, but he’d been held up by some ridiculous Faustian antics. His face hardened just thinking of the man, and he entertained a thought or two about literally throwing the menace to the curb- if only he weren’t such a valuable asset. Shaking himself from his reverie, the former C3 member softly shut the door behind him and, having taken a few minutes to let his eyes adjust to the darkness, crossed over to set the strawberries down on the nightstand next to his ex-partner’s bed. He turned to leave, but a fleeting fancy gripped him. Setting Abel down next to the carton of strawberries, Mikuni carefully took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Tsurugi. Bored, Jeje slithered down Mikuni’s arm and went to find a suitable crook to wait in.  
It was a secret that the enigmatic blonde fully planned to take to his grave, but he’d often watched Tsurugi sleep. With his servamp off in some cozy corner and no one else around except the snoozing magician, Mikuni had been able to put his mask aside and fully experience his feelings for his partner- the raven-haired boy that was so different from him, yet so similar. It was in these stolen moments that Mikuni had allowed himself to acknowledge that he found Tsurugi captivating and incredibly precious.  
Tsurugi had always looked so peaceful in his sleep, but this night, Mikuni was dismayed to read a clear unease in the man’s body language. He frowned, knowing it must’ve been his fault. Taking the risk, Mikuni reached out and gingerly stroked Tsurigi’s cheek.  
“Sorry I’m late.” He whispered into the darkness of the room. A momentary smile twitched across Tsurugi’s face and he shifted slightly in his sleep, as if trying to follow the fingers that had just caressed his skin.  
“Miss you.”  
Mikuni gave a slight start as the words escaped Tsurugi’s mouth on a sigh. A closer look assured him that the other man was- thankfully- still sound asleep. He was also satisfied to see that Tsurugi had relaxed and the serene expression Mikuni was used to from all those secret moments long since past had settled rightfully onto Tsurugi's face. Another lazy smile spread across Tsurugi’s lips and another soft whisper of a sigh escaped, this time carrying a name.  
“Kuni-chan.”  
The urge that had seized him minutes ago, making him linger, grew wildly until Mikuni found himself taking off his boots, setting them down, removing his hat and letting it fall to the floor, and then quietly stretching out to lay down beside the one he’d never admit to wanting, but desperately craved. It was certainly not his intention to fall asleep, but intentions can sometimes come to naught.

Slowly, Tsurugi opened his eyes. He felt strangely hot, and smothered. Shock froze him in place as his brain registered the fact that Mikuni was not only passed out in his bed, but also holding onto him as if he were a body pillow.  
“K-kuni-chan?” he squeaked out, not entirely sure if he could trust his sleep-addled mind. Carefully, he moved Mikuni’s limp arm off of his chest and propped himself up on his elbows, letting his eyes fully adjust to the dark. Scanning the room, he caught sight of Abel, facing away from them as if she were jealously averting her eyes. Next to her he saw the belated birthday gift and his mouth fell open in further disbelief.  
“All this time, it’s been Kuni-chan?” He thought, bewildered. It had never occurred to him that Mikuni could be capable of something so tender, romantic even. Nothing with the man sleeping beside him had ever been gentle or sweet. There had been passion between them, but it most resembled a fire that threatened to eat them both alive. It had been as if there was an unspoken agreement between them that anything else would be allowing too much vulnerability, which only led to pain. The kind of pain neither one had been willing to experience back then. Tsurugi was certain the feeling that began spreading through his veins, warming his body, as he lay back down next to his former lover was joy. It had to be. He’d never felt such a rush before. In that moment, Tsurugi felt loved. He brought his face in close to Mikuni’s as he reached over to run his fingers through the blonde’s silken locks.  
“Mikuni, wake up.” Unable to resist, Tsurugi closed his eyes and softly pressed his lips to Mikuni’s.  
Mikuni came to slowly, and free from his usual inhibitions in his groggy state, deepened the kiss as he grabbed Tsurugi and brought their bodies flush against each other.

From then on, there were no more strawberries come August 31st. Instead, there was Mikuni, and Tsurugi had never been happier.


End file.
